Lost and Found
by Maybe I'm Not Okay
Summary: Daelyn has always led a life of hiding and hunting. For her, it's killed or be killed, the same policy as the other Hunters. But, when she is sent to a human high school to 'take care' of a vampire, things get outta hand. Don't they always?


Daelyn Ravencroft was perched on the roof of a warehouse, standing in a deadly feline fighting stance. Her dark chocolate eyes scanned the ground below, waiting for any sign of life. That was when she heard it. The snap of a twig, before seeing the boy. To many, he would be outrageously beautiful, unfairly so. With caramel hair atop his pale head and violet eyes scanning the perimeter. Not to Daelyn. She was used to their masks, their deception, so she saw past it, saw the leech he really was. With her right hand, she beckoned the people behind her to come forward, counting in her head. When she got to nine, the boy began to run. She nodded them forward, waiting for just another moment, savouring the feeling of silk soft fur on her body, a tail lightly flicking the air. The thousands of hairs on the snow leopard's face told Daelyn all she needed to know. She could feel the wind from the vampire's run, estimating his speed and destination. He was going slow, for a vampire, so she supposed he was newly-created and he seemed to be heading towards the bridge. She smirked (well, the feline equivalent, anyway) and pushed off the roof with her hind legs.

She landed on the ground in an instant, propelling herself forward in a blur. After a few minutes of running, she caught it. The scent of a new vampire, among the scents of the two witches and other shapeshifter in her team. As she neared the vampire, she pushed off from the ground with her powerful paws and pounced, smashing into the boy and knocking him to the ground. She raked her claws through his skin, closing her jaws around his limbs and not even flinching at his cries for help, the pool of blood soaking through his clothes. After about five minutes, a large black bear tumbled into the clearing, followed by two girls. The one on the left was pale, with dyed-white hair and blue eyes pale as pale. Her ivory skin glistened in the moonlight. Whereas the girl on the right had hair dyed a very pale pink, with teal eyes and tanned skin. You'd never have thought the two were twins. But, being some of the most powerful witches unknown to the Night World and its people, they were perfect for the job. While the bear grabbed the vampire's right leg and arm, Daelyn grabbed his left leg and arm, watching the two witches. They both joint hands, lifting their free hands and looking at the bracelet made of herbs twisted around their wrists. They looked at the vampire, closing their eyes as gold light burst from their entwined hands, pummelling the vampire and leaving simple ashen piles on the blackened blades of grass where the vampire had been.

Slowly, Daelyn's thick white fur marked with grey rosettes faded away, her sapphire blue eyes dulling into a chocolate brown. Her mahogany hair was braided and tumbled past her shoulders, her chocolate brown eyes rimmed with long black lashes staring down at her body. The mystery vampire's blood was running down her legs and arms, staining the coal black jumpsuit she wore. She looked at Drake Remorez, smiling as the thick black fur of the bear melted away, revealing a tanned boy with caramel hair and hazel eyes. He smiled a cheeky grin, which Daelyn returned with one that could give anyone a run for their money. They both turned to Mia Harman (the girl with pink hair) and Leila Harman (the girl with white hair), flashing them grins as they began to walk away.

"These leeches are getting easier and easier to catch each day."

Daelyn's voice was beautiful, like the melody of a violin and a harp, in perfect harmony. Drake, Mia and Leila laughed, soon joined by Daelyn's musical laughter. Their footsteps were silent as they walked, occasionally disturbed by the crunch of leaves under their boots. After a while, a large manor could be seen on the horizon. All three smiled.

"Race you!"

Drake called, beginning to run. Daelyn laughed musically, pushing off with her left leg and dashing forward. She was fast, like a bullet, but she couldn't help but laugh. She pounced and landed on Drake's back, bursting into laughter as they both tumbled to the ground.

"Vinco!"

Daelyn cried. At that moment, it didn't matter if they were Night People. It didn't matter that they hunted the vampires and werewolves. All that mattered was being normal teenagers. Leila and Mia ran towards them, not noticing the legs both Daelyn and Drake had stuck out and falling. Both shapeshifters on the ground cushioned their falls. All four became a tangled heap of limbs, laughing and shrieking. They looked up at the sound of a cough.

"Oh."

All four said in unison, scanning Chase Tyler's face. He looked fairly young; sixteen at the most, but he possessed a certain power over the four, something very few understood and even fewer had. He had curly blond hair, with very dark olive green eyes and tanned skin. He looked quite lanky in comparison with Drake, but a hidden strength was hidden inside. A smirk graced his lips as he watched them, duly noting how Drake helped Daelyn up off the floor in a very chivalrous but slightly flirtatious way, while Daelyn accepted his hand, seemingly naive of the situation. He shook his head from side to side, before speaking.

"I trust things went as planned?"

* * *

**A/N: So, here it is!**

**Translations:**

**Vinco - I win.**

**I'm considering putting a link to the character backgrounds on my profile, what do you think? REVIEW?  
**


End file.
